


From Two to Three

by rambledore



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: A tiny bit of angst but that's mostly her goddamn anxiety, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Writing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambledore/pseuds/rambledore
Summary: Oh, God, what if he decides it's not worth it?She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to even think about him reacting this way. It would not happen. It could not happen.Or: Jack finds out he's going to be a dad!
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	From Two to Three

**Author's Note:**

> so listen up yall - i stopped writing because i have a tiny case of writers block.. and also because im a hoe and i have a life outside of writing, but worry not, i shall come back to it soon.
> 
> anyway, i got piss drunk and this is me writing a one-shot at 4:44 am - fuck you, jelsa haven, you made me do this

_Calm down, Elsa. There's nothing to worry about. He loves you, you love him. He loves you, you love him._

The words kept repeating in her head, her mind desperate to calm itself despite the anxiety traveling through every bone in her body. She kept pacing back and forth around the living room, the steps frantic and more anxious by the minute.

"There's nothing to worry about," she muttered, clutching her stomach. She was ready, she knew she was – she just didn't know whether her fiancé was as ready as she was. A step like this wasn't something to be taken lightly, yet she knew, deep down, that everything would be okay.

Hopefully.

_Oh, God, what if he decides it's not worth it?_

She shut her eyes tightly, refusing to even _think_ about him reacting this way. It would not happen. It could not happen.

The door unlocked and her stomach clenched, the butterflies fluttering free at last. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, closing her eyes and allowing a vague sense of comfort to wash over her. It would be okay – she was sure of it. She had never had a relationship like this, so healthy, so loving. So pure and welcoming.

"Babe, I'm home!" Jack yelled from the other end of the apartment. Elsa said nothing in response.

"Hey, Els? Everything okay?" he asked once he entered the living room, his eyes betraying nothing but worry he felt for his girlfriend.

"Y-Yeah," she stuttered. Elsa hugged herself, closing in just like the old days, before she allowed Jack in. He, obviously, recognized it immediately, and without a second thought, he clutched her shoulders.

His eyes were frantic as he spoke, "Are you okay? What's going on? Els? Is this another panic attack? Come on, baby. Talk to me. What's going on?"

The onslaught of questions nearly overwhelmed her, yet she managed to stand her ground. "I, uh.. I have something to tell you. Would you mind sitting down?"

Bemused, he nevertheless sat down, knowing and hoping that he would find out soon enough. Their knees touching, she took his hand in hers and whispered, "Have you ever thought about having children?"

Taken aback, Jack answered, "No.. not really? I mean—I obviously thought about it, and I want them.. but.. I don't know. Yeah. I guess? Why?"

Elsa broke the eye contact and looked down, not answering.

"Wait.. Els, are... wha—Elsa, are you pregnant?"

Elsa, not answering, only took his hand in placed it upon her stomach, the flat surface betraying nothing. Jack caressed it with his thumb automatically, the gesture so familiar he did it without a second thought.

Elsa took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Yes," she whispered, finally looking up at him.

Jack, at first, said nothing. His face was reminiscent of a Greek statue, expressionless and frozen. Elsa gnawed at her lip, nearly tearing it to pieces in her bound of anxiety. This was not the way she had imagined it would go – he was not supposed to be this cold, he was not supposed be frozen. Yes, they were barely in their mid-20's, but she was sure they were mature enough to raise a child.. weren't they?

Elsa felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, ready to run down her face. Before that could happen, however, a strong yet gentle hand caught them, not allowing them to spill in the least. Finally managing to look at him, Elsa was blown away by the gentle smile on Jack's face, and yet all the more shocked at his eyes mirroring her own – soft blue full of tears yet unshed, alas still ready to be spilled.

"This.. Elsa, this is the greatest day of my life," he whispered, not allowing her to smile as he kissed her. Their tears mixed together, neither of them caring at all. One of his hands was still on her stomach, caressing it in the most gentle of ways.

Once they broke apart, lips glistening, Elsa muttered, "I was so afraid, Jack."

"Afraid of what?" he whispered, his forehead touching hers.

"That you.. wouldn't want this."

He broke the touch abruptly, looking at her as if she had grown two heads in the middle of their conversation. "I would never! Els, I love you. I love you more than throwing snowballs at Aster. More than Anna loves chocolate—"

"Is such a thing even possible?"

"Don't interrupt me," he chuckled, "but.. yes. It is. Don't think, even for a second, that I would abandon you or this child. Our child. Oh my—Elsa, it's _our_ child! I—Oh my God."

His tears fell free, nothing to anchor them anymore. Jack stood up, motioning for Elsa to go with him. Before she had a chance to ask what was going on, she found herself being spun around in the tightest hug possible. The laugh escaping her mouth was something she had not heard in a long time – the kind of laugh only he was able to brought up from within her.

"Jack! Let me down! You''ll hurt the baby!"

He immediately put her down, his carefree laugh replaced by an expression of concern. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

Her eyes glinting, she answered, "Yes, the baby is okay. It's barely the size of a walnut, Jack. Just wait a few months. Are you ready to see Whalesa?"

"Whale—what?"

"Me. Whalesa. Whale + Elsa. Get it?"

"Wouldn't it be Whalelsa?"

"Semantics, my dearest. Semantics."

Be brought his hands to both sides of her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "What're we gonna tell Anna?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh, shit!"


End file.
